Such artificial lenses are described in Netherlands Patent Application No. 1025622 for use as accommodating artificial lens, placed in the lens capsule after the removal of the natural eye lens or as adjustable refractive artificial lens which does not accommodate and optionally functions in combination with the natural lens.
In order to obtain the effect of the position-dependent variable optical strength, concessions must be made to the optical properties of the composite lens. This involves focus, wide field focus, the image conformity, the sensitivity to scattered light and other lens deviations and higher-order optical aberrations. The present disclosure provides measures with which the optical quality of such intra-ocular lenses is improved.